Caido en el pecado
by SSMinos
Summary: One-Shot.-.-.- Raph-"no te atrevas a provocarme Leo"- gruño el ninja de rojo, viendo la descarada sonrisa de su hermano / Leo-"anda! te reto, aque no puedes hacerlo"- sonrio con cinismo el mayor, ya que para él solamente era un juego. advertencia yaoi


**Primero que nada ADVERTENCIA, este capi tiene contenido ai shonen, en otras palabras Raph/Leo. Se bien que en esta sección del fandom en español no es muy común ver Fics así, y si les llegara a incomodar pues… no lo lean si nos les agrada, respeto la opinión de cada persona.**

**Esta levemente inspirado en la canción de Alex Clare- Too Close**

**Ahh! Casi se me olvidaba, los Derechos de autor.**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon/Mirage. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era…. Confuso

Si, era confuso.

La manera en como lo abrazaba, en cómo se inclino hacia él, en cómo sus bocas se fundían en una sola, sintiendo los labios contra los suyos.

Con un sabor agridulce a chamoy.

Le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba demasiado aquel toque sencillo y cálido.

Su mente se nublaba conforme avanzaba el ritmo, dejándose llevar, pensando que solo…que solamente por una sola vez en su vida a disfrutar esa extraña pero nueva sensación.

Se olvido de todo dejando en blanco su mente. Sintiendo el tacto suave de los dedos acariciar tímidamente su mejilla.

Pero Raphael quería más.

Atrajo más a Leo hacia él profundizando el beso, mientras que este envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Perdidos de la noción del tiempo.

El intrépido soltó un leve gemido dentro de su boca, ambos detuvieron el beso solo por necesidad de recuperar el aire perdido y no morir producto del asfixiante móreo que gustosamente disfrutaban. Raphael juraba oír el palpitar de su corazón golpeando dentro de su pecho, retumbando por sus oídos como tambores, y el calor que sentía recorrer por su rostro, observo fijamente la mirada miel de Leo, apreciando el brillo en ellos y el notable sonrojo del mayor.

Se miraron por unos segundos más, despertando de su adormecido sopor.

_*…mal….*_

Tanto a ambos Shinobis se quedaron estupefactos mirando uno del otro.

_*esto estaba mal…..muy mal*_

Leonardo no sabía cómo reaccionar, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo inmoral de su comportamiento y lentamente bajaba los brazos, alejándose de su hermano y sentándose en una postura recta al borde de la cama, avergonzado de su propia actitud (y sonrojado). Por su parte, Raphael apenas analizaba lo que hace minutos antes habían hecho, desvió la mirada en algún punto de la habitación centrado en sus pensamientos.

Permanecieron unos largos minutos en silencio a lo cual les parecieron horas. Sentados en la cama sin atreverse a mirar la cara del otro. Leonardo empezó a jugar nerviosamente con las mangas de su sudadera, sin saber que decir.

-"eh…. Yo…."- lentamente, su voz empezó a surgir, un tanto nervioso

-"…."- Raphael observaba las puertas del armario, sin mucho interés alguno.

-"perdóname Raph, en serio"- el quelonio dejo de lado la tartamudez, hablando ya más claramente -"fue un error, no debí impulsarte a esto y no espero que me perdones"- al decir esto, el intrépido se levanto caminando a paso firme en dirección a la salida de la habitación.

_~ Para Leonardo era incorrecto, fuera de su moral~_

Raphael se giro, volteando rápidamente hacia Leo, intentado decir algo para detenerlo, más sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca. Con un nudo en la garganta vio adolorido como Leo salía, dejándolo solo en ese cuarto.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo golpeo, soltó un bufido de rabia tirándose de espaldas contra el colchón de la cama, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-"maldición, maldición…. Soy un idiota"- restregó sus manos al rostro frustrado.

Guardo unos minutos en silencio, contemplando aburrido el panorama que tenía en esos momentos, el techo. Las aspas del abanico eran el único sonido presente en aquella solitaria habitación.

Las cosas tenían que ser así. Pensó

Era mejor dejarlas pasar, y hacer de cuenta que no paso nada.

Aunque eso significara que…. Por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, sabía muy bien que ellos no llegarían a nada.

~_quería a Leo…. Y mucho~_

La vida de ellos ya era demasiado dura y complicada como para iniciar otros nuevos, corrompiendo a lo que todos consideraban "normal" dentro de su familia y amigos (Casey, Abril). Temiendo que los prejuicios de lo moralidad cayeran como lluvia de balas sobre ambos, ni mucho menos imaginaba la reacción que daría el maestro Splinter.

Sintió un escalofrió al pensar en eso.

Si Splinter fue capaz de causar el rompimiento de Casey y Abril, no se imaginaba como le irían a él y a su hermano si el Sensei se enterara de la "escena gay" que tuvieron.

-"seguramente nos mataría"- sonrió sombríamente el joven ninja, mostrando una aterradora risa. Su padre no era sumamente cariñoso con ellos…. Pero a pesar de todo, Splinter era su padre, y seguiría siendo como tal.

Él no se consideraba capaz de odiar aquel ser que los cuido y crio manteniéndolos a salvo de los humanos y la vida fría de New York, le tenía mucho aprecio a su padre, a pesar de la dura y estricta disciplina que les inculco a los cuatro.

Pero de una cosa estaba muy seguro.

Raphael sonrió sinceramente.

Nunca se arrepentiría de aquel acto que compartieron él y Leo.

De eso estaba seguro.

**Fin 8D**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mmmm, ni idea del porque decidí escribir algo así, pero me pareció muy lindo al intentar escribirlo jejejej**

**Es un capi muy cortito, y seguramente a muchos les extraño del porque mencioné que Splinter causo el rompimiento de Casey y Abril, bueno verán… esta historia la hice alrededor del comic, del cual a los personajes los situó a la edad de 26 años (los chicos) si no mal recuerdo (no recuerdo en que volumen fue…) Casey empezó a tener problemas con Abril y por alguna razón terminaban discutiendo, al punto de que la mujer evitaba hablarle al pelinegro y le sacaba la vuelta, Casey se sintió mal (y vulnerable en cierta manera) preguntándose qué estaba haciendo mal en su relación, por otra parte Abril tenía una conversación con Splinter, y en algún punto ella le pregunto "que era lo que ella debería hacer?" a lo cual Splinter le digo "termina con él"**

**Y siguiendo las sabias palabras del maestro como niña buena, termino con Casey. (Pobrecito Dx)**

**Si, muy culenais diría yo. **

**Un dato curioso! En la serie de los FoxKids (2003) Casey y Abril terminaron casándose, a esa versión si les dieron un final feliz, feliz.**

**Y con respecto con Splinter,….. ¿Cómo explicarlo?, no es un santo, es un ****. De hecho prefiero al Splinter de la Nick, él es más cariñoso y atento con los niños… y alto ***_**con corazones en los ojos***_** (bueno… es Yoshi xD, lo amo!) el cual ****no**** está sediento de la sed de venganza que recorre por las venas. **

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capi 83**

**Owari~**


End file.
